Get a clue people
by strgazer84
Summary: This is a Harry/Hermione. Manipulative Ginny so if you dont like dont read. I need a beta if anyone is interested.
1. Hermione's POV

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the main characters seen in this story. They are the creative genius of Ms. J K Rowling. I am just taking them out for a chance to play and promise to return them to their rightful creator in one piece.

Hermione POV

It was a warm night, and Hermione was standing just outside the door to the ministries grand ball room. Still not quite comfortable in large crowds, she had taken the opurtunity, and snuck up to Mr. Weasely's private balcony using this time for a bit of reflection.

Tonight was the night of the ministry's celebration/ victory ball in honor of Harry's having defeated Voldermort. She, Harry, and Ron had all arrived together but as soon as they had stepped in the door they were surrounded and separated. Ginny had leached onto Harry's arm the second he stepped foot in the room and had yet to release it. The trio had been separated for nearly an hour before she was able to make her escape.

She danced with all the guys that had asked her including Remus, Mr. Weasely and most of the other Weasely men. But she had yet to dance with either of her best friends and was beginning to feel a little bit rejected. Ron was off in some corner snogging Luna by now and god only know where Ginny had dragged Harry to.

Feeling miserable and alone she decided to go out and get a little fresh air. Finally, fed up with the whole thing, she was just about to head inside to tell the guys she was leaving when she heard a loud thump coming from above her. Her wand was out and ready before she even thought about it.


	2. Harry's POV

Harry's POV

Harry's POV

_Merlin why did I let Mrs. Weasely guilt me into coming to this bloomin party she knows they drive me nuts._ Harry took a deep breath, readjusted his dress robe one final time, and gave the nod for the wizard standing attendance at the door to go ahead and announce them. Before the guy had even finished Mione's name they were surrounded and being pulled in separate directions.

Ginny had attached herself to his arm so hard he was starting to lose feeling. "Ah Gin I kinda need the blood to flow in my arm" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I am so sorry I just didn't want to get separated was all" She said with a little pout.

"Umm that's okay I guess just not so tight please." He sighed partly in annoyance and partly in relief that the feeling was returning to his fingers.

She just looked up at him and batted her eyelashes as if it was perfectly normal occurrence. After being dragged around and introduced to EVERY freakin person in the room, he finally got a chance to just grab a drink and sit for a minute.

He escaped to a quiet corner of the room where he figured he could get a few minutes of blessed relief from all the superficial praise when he overheard a group of girls talking.

Girl 1 "did you hear, he proposed to her last night"

Girl 2 "no way he just got back, he knows her."

Girl 3 "Well, I heard he asked her to wait for him when he left, and then afterwards, when he was stuck in bed he kept asking for her in his sleep."

Girl 1 "Yeah evidently, it will be at her house like her brother's was."

Girl 2 "No way, Does she have a ring yet or what. I didn't see one on her finger when they were walking around earlier."

Girl 3 "No, evidently he wants to give her his mother's ring but it is in his family vault and he wont get that until the end of July or something."

Girl 1 "She will make a stunning bride don't you think with that hair. if she leaves it down she would look like a fairy princess"

Girl 2 "Yeah, Ginny has to be the luckiest girl alive to get to be Harry Potter's wife" She sighed dreamily

After hearing this little bombshell Harry spit out the drink he had just taken and started choking. _What the hell are they talking about? We aren't even together anymore; hell I don't even like her like that anymore. Oh shite does everyone think this. _

Harry quickly stood up and made his way over to Ginny, grabbed her by the arm, and asked her if they could go some where with a little privacy so they could have a little chat.


	3. Ginny's POV

Ginny's POV

Ginny's POV

She was standing around waiting anxiously for them to get there. She couldn't wait to see Him again. _True all three had been staying at the house but __**they**__ were always together now days. She didn't seem to really get to talk to him anymore. Hermione, it seemed to her, was always hanging on to him never would let him out of her sight. If I didn't know better I would think that they were dating. _She couldn't help but laugh a little to herself at that thought _after all, that was such a ludicrous idea_ _Hermione was so plain compared to herself and really who did she think she was fooling Hermione didn't know anything about Harry. Oh I know she thinks she knows all there is to know about him but really, I mean come on, just look at fifth year and her trying to talk about Quidditch like she even knew what she was talking about. _Finally, the door guy was announcing that they were here.

She managed to push her way through the crowd that suddenly formed around the trio and grabbed his arm and wasn't about to let go. _No way were any of these girls getting their paws on what was hers. She was even spreading a rumor that he had already proposed. She knew that he had his mother's old ring in his family vault. God she loved the sound of that. She was even practicing writing what she was going to use as her name. One thing was for sure she was taking the Potter name. She could just imagine it now Ginerva Molly Potter, no more Ginny that was for sure, Ginny Weasely belonged at the burrow. Ginerva Potter belongs at number 12 Grimmauld place. _

She was broken from her thoughts when Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear that she was hurting him. She decided to play on his gentlemanly side and use the damsel card. After all he did have that saving people thing as he called it. Oh well, at least she had gotten him away from that slag Hermione.

After she had introduced him to everyone with just the right touch of possessiveness, she excused herself to go and use the lady's room after suggesting he get them a drink.

Just as she was leaving the bathroom she ran into Draco. So she stopped to talk a little bit and see about setting up an appointment to meet with him when suddenly she felt a tug on her arm. She excused herself and turned to Harry. There was a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before, and she started to get excited thinking it was jealousy over her talking to Draco. She thought this even more after he asked to speak to her in private.

So she led him up to her father's private balcony. No sooner had the door shut, then she was launching herself at him, and started kissing him slamming him into the wall and pressing herself to him.

Suddenly he flipped positions so that she was the one against the wall and just as she went to deepen the kiss even more he ripped his mouth away and walked to the edge of the balcony. "Ginny we need to talk a bout a few things ok. I need to ask you a question and I need to know your honest answer.

_Oh Merlin thank you, he is finally going to ask me, thank the heavens, this time next year I will be Mrs. Harry James Potter. _"Sure Harry that is no problem." She said while trying to figure out how to react

"Ok Ginny, Have you been telling people that we are engaged." Ginny just smiled and gave a little nod "What, why on earth would you do a thing like that, Ginny, we broke up last year remember" Barely able to contain his annoyance

"Well I figured that it wouldn't hurt, I mean we are back together now so what does it matter." She said as she walks over and tries to grab his waist.

"Knock it off Ginny. We are NOT together. Do you understand, I don't like you like that anymore" he said as he raked a hand through his unruly hair it was now sticking up at the back at an odd angle, Ginny reaches up to smooth it when he pushes her hand away.

"What do you mean; you don't like me like that anymore. I'm your girlfriend"

"Merlin sakes alive Ginny, what part of WE ARE NOT TOGETHER are you not understanding." He hissed out completely frustrated now

Ginny's eyes start to flash in anger "What do you mean we are not together anymore I waited 8 months for you Harry James Potter, eight long months."

"I never asked you to wait for me in fact when me, Ron, and Hermione" "This is because of her isn't it she poisoned you against me or she slipped you a love potion or something. Come on Harry you know how great we are together." She spat out at him annoyed with him for bringing her up.

"You know what you are so right it is her fault. I don't know how I didn't see it all before." Now she was smiling "I mean really she was just willing to **die** for me and wasn't content to let me go off on my own. No she cared more about me then she did herself so of course she would slip me a love potion. So that I would let her get herself killed. Man how could I have been so blind to her tricks. Merlin, Ginny are you really that daft. She loves me."

Suddenly a voice rang out in the now chilly air. "Now Harry, is it really fair of you to tell people how I feel."

"Sorry Mione" he says as he wraps his arms around her waist and gently kisses the back of her neck.

"Well it is only fair I get to say how you feel then or I have an even better idea, we can go one better and just show her." Slowly Hermione lifts up her left hand and there on her ring finger was a white gold band with a three stone ring a 3 carat princess cut diamond with a perfect sapphire on one side and an emerald on the other.

"You were right Ginny; Harry does have a ring from his mother. But he can't take it out of the vault and give it to you, because as you can see it was already given to me a month ago. If you need more proof we can show you the marriage certificate. We just need to get it from Dumbledore, he said he would keep it safe for us until we wanted to go public." Hermione said with great satisfaction.

Ginny just stared at her then at the ring then at him. "Bull, I would know. Ron would have said something. He probably gave you that to make you back off why else would it be done in secret if he wasn't ashamed of you" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Okay that's it, Accio marriage certificate" Harry replied in a deadly quiet voice. A minute later a piece of sealed parchment appeared in his hand he hands it over to Ginny "read that and then try and tell me its not real. Oh and as for why it was done in secret, it was done for safety. Come on lets get out of here Mione" Gently he put his hand at the small of her back and leads her inside. Leaving Ginny standing there completely dumb founded just staring at the parchment in her hands

They had finished their final goodbye when Ginny stormed over and hauled off and hit Harry, right across the face, hard enough to leave a bruise. While screaming at the top her lungs what a despicable, low life, dirty rotten, underhanded dog he was for doing this to her. No sooner had she stopped screaming about Harry did she turn on Hermione letting loose with both barrels blazing.

Every eye in the room is turned to them and Molly is demanding answers. "I'll tell you what is going on these, these, these things are Married and have been for a month just ask them" Ginny spit the words out as if the words themselves were vial filthy creatures that had crawled out of the darkest corners of the universe.

"Really Ginny, the things you come up with. They can't be married; we would know, I mean surely they would have told someone." It's at this point that she looks at Harry and Hermione and realize how close they are standing and how Hermione is suddenly hiding her left hand. "Oh Merlin, Show me your hand, show it to me this very minute young lady." Hermione reluctantly unfolds her arms and there is the evidence plain for all to see.

"Surprise" she says sheepishly giving a little wave and with this they apperate back home to the Potter estates. The last thing they hear is Molly yelling for Dumbledore and Ron and demanding answers.


End file.
